Blue's Room: Blue's Big Bugs Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Bugs Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Do You Like Bugs?, Well, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Going on A Bug Watching Expedition!, Because We're Gonna Learn About All Different Types of Bugs! *Sprinkles: I'm Ready to Watch Bugs! *Steve: Hey, Blue! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Gate! *(Gate Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're Ready to Go Watch Some Bugs! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Bug Hats, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come to Your Backyard? *Blue: Sure!, Let's Go to My Backyard! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Do You Wanna Be A Bug Watcher With Us? *Diego: Yeah! *Blue: Great!, Let's Go Look for Bugs!, In The Wild Untamed Wilderness! *Sprinkles: Of Blue's Backyard! *Steve: Keep Your Eyes Opened for Bugs!, Okay? *(Dragonfly Buzzes) *Blue: Hey!, I Think I Found Something! *Sprinkles: Let's Go Take A Look! *Steve: Look!, It's Our First Bug! *Blue: What Kind of Bug is It? *Little Bill: A Dragonfly! *Sprinkles: Oh!, It is A Dragonfly! *(Dragonfly Buzzes) *Steve: Wow!, I Love The Way It Just Hovers There!, Like A Helicopter! *(Steve Buzzes Like A Dragonfly) *Steve: The Dragonfly is One of My Favorite Bugs! *Blue: Hey!, I Know What My Favorite Bug Is! *Little Bear: You Do, Blue? *Blue: Mm-Hmm! *Sprinkles: Well, Blue!, What is Your Favorite Bug? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Favorite Bug Is!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, (Buzzes) *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Steve: We Don't Mean to Bug You! *Sprinkles: We Just Came to Get Our Notebook! *Sidetable: (Laughs), Sure!, Here You Go, Guys! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Ruby: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What My Favorite Bug Is!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Bugs, Too. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Bugs and Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: A Bug? *Blue: You See A Bug? *Sprinkles: Where? *Bobby: No!, A Clue! *Blue: Oh!, You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Steve: Where? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., Wings! *Henry: So These Wings are Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know What That Means?, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., Wings! *Steve: First, Let's Draw A Curved Shape That's Flat on One End, And Another One!, There, Wings. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Could My Favorite Bug Be, With The Clue, Wings? *Spud: Maybe It's A Bug That Has Wings! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find 2 More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: And To Find Some More Bugs! *Steve: This Way, Bug Watchers! *Sprinkles: Tell Us If You See Any Bugs! *(Periwinkle appears) *Periwinkle: Hi, Guys! *Blue: Oh!, Hi, Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: What are You Guys Doing? *Steve: We're Going on A Bug Watching Expedition! *Maggie: You Wanna Come? *Periwinkle: Oh!, Okay! *Sprinkles: Okay! *Steve: Let Us Know If You See Any Bugs! *(Grasshopper appears) *Kipper: Hey!, I See A Bug! *Steve: A Bug? *Periwinkle: A Bug!, A Bug! *(Grasshopper hopping) *Periwinkle: Yow! *Blue: Hey!, I Think I Know What Kind of Bug That Is!, I'm Pretty Sure It's A Grasshopper! *Maisy: Yeah!, That is A Grasshopper! *(Grasshopper hopping) *Sprinkles: Hey!, What's That Grasshopper Doing? *Franklin: It's Hopping! *Steve: Yeah!, It is Hopping! *Blue: You See How It's Using It's Big Back Legs to Hop Through The Grass? *Periwinkle: Why Does It Have to Hop Around Like That? *Sprinkles: You Know, Peri?, That's A Good Question! *Steve: So, Why Do You Think The Grasshopper Hops? *Pablo: Hey!, I Think The Grasshopper is Looking for Food! *Tyrone: Or Maybe That's How It Gets Around! *Periwinkle: Look, Guys!, I Can Hop, Too! *(Periwinkle hopping) *Periwinkle: Bye, Guys! *Steve: Bye! *Blue: Come On!, Let's Go Look for More Bugs! *Steve: Okay!, Do You See Any Other Bugs? *Uniqua: A Bug! *Sprinkles: A Bug? *Shovel: Did You Guys Found A Bug? *Blue: Yeah, Shovel!, It's Right There! *Shovel: Ooh!, I've Seen That Bug Before!, I Think It's Called..., A Mole Cricket! *Steve: A Mole Cricket! *(Mole Cricket digging) *Blue: Well, What is The Mole Cricket Doing in The Dirt? *Ming-Ming: It's Digging! *Sprinkles: Oh, Yeah!, It is Digging! *Shovel: It's Digging Tunnels!, Just Like A Mole! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, That Must Be Why It's Called A Mole Cricket! *Jack: But, I Wonder Why It Digs These Tunnels! *Mary: Let's Take A Closer Look! *Steve: So, Why Do You Think The Mole Cricket Digs These Tunnels? *Sportacus: I Think The Mole Cricket Digs Tunnels to Make It's Home! *Blue: Yeah!, or Maybe It's Resting! *Shovel: That's My Favorite Bug!, It Digs in The Ground Just Like Me! *Sprinkles: Hey!, Let's Look for Some More Bugs! *Shovel: Bye! *Blue: Bye, Shovel! *Steve: Okay!, Keep Your Eyes Opened, Bug Watchers! *Pail: Hi! *Blue: Hi, Pail! *Steve: We're on A Bug Watching Expedition! *Sprinkles: You Wanna Help Us? *Pail: Okay! *Blue: I Don't See Any Bugs! *Steve: Tell Us If You See One! *Stephanie: There! *Sprinkles: Where?, All I See is A Stick! *Stephanie: It's on The Branch! *Blue: (Gasps), It's A Bug!, Right There on That Branch! *Steve: That Bug Looks Just Like A Stick! *Pail: I Know This Bug!, I Think It's Called..., A Stick Bug! *Sprinkles: A Stick Bug! *Steve: What Do You Think The Stick Bug is Doing? *Miss Spider: Hiding! *Blue: Hiding!, Right!, I Think It Is! *Pail: But, Why is It Hiding? *Sprinkles: It's A Good Question! *Steve: Let's Take A Closer Look! *Blue: Why Do You Think The Stick Bug is Hiding? *Holley: Well, Maybe I Think It's Scared! *Pail: Or Maybe It's Looking for Food!, I'm Gonna Watch Some More! *Squirt: Wow! *Steve: Well, We'd Love to Stick Around, Pail! *Blue: But We've Gotta Look for More Bugs! *Sprinkles: Bye! *Pail: See You Later! *Foofa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Yeah!, Stick Bugs are Cool! *Toodee: No!, A Clue! *Blue: Oh!, You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Rintoo: Over There! *Steve: There is A Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., Colors! *Sprinkles: These Colors are Green, Red, and Orange! *Steve: You Know What That Means?, We Need to Draw Colors in Our Handy-Dandy... *Walden: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., Colors! *Steve: Hey!, We Can Use These Crayons! *Blue: Great Idea! *Steve: We'll Hold Them Together, and Make Some Swirls, Like This!, Colors. *Blue: So, What Could My Favorite Bug Be, With The Clues, Wings and Colors? *Geo: Maybe It's A Bug That Has Wings With Colors on It! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: (Gasps), Did You Hear That? *Uma: It's Mailtime! *Sprinkles: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: (Buzzing), Hi, Guys! *Steve: Hi, Mailbug! *Mailbox: Just Thought I Buzzed by to Say "Here's Your Letter!" *(Mailbox Opens) *Blue: Thanks! *(Mailbox Closes) *Sprinkles: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts